Device-to-Device (D2D) technology is getting a lot of attraction because of the ability to offer new services, improve system throughput, and the like. Next generation wireless communication protocols are likely to implement D2D communication modes, where mobile stations communicate directly with one another rather than relaying wireless signals through an intermediate cellular infrastructure, e.g., cell towers, and the like. D2D communication may have a variety of practical advantageous, such as extending the coverage area of a cell or wireless local area network.